The present invention relates to a word processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a print control system in a word processing apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide a print control system which controls a printing operation of a background pattern in addition to the printing of character patterns.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for providing various background patterns in response to a selection operation.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modification within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The print control system of the present invention is particularly suited for a Japanese language word processing apparatus which includes a dot matrix printer such as an ink jet system printer. In such an ink jet system printer, one character pattern is formed by, for example, a matrix pattern comprising 24.times.24 dot positions. Desired dot positions are selected to form a character pattern. Additional desired dot positions can be selected to form a background pattern which functions to ornamentally stress the characters printed thereon.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a character pattern generator is provided for developing a character print data signal for printing a character in a dot matrix fashion. A backgound pattern generation system is provided for developing a background pattern data signal which controls the formation of the background pattern. The character print data signal and the background pattern data signal are combined through the use of a composition circuit which includes an OR gate, and the composite data signal is applied to a dot matrix printer such as an ink jet system printer.